Harry Potter and the Defiance of Expectations
by Sith sorcerer
Summary: Harry Potter is the richest man in the world, and the only one to have ever been born more than once. Smart and powerful, politically and magically, Harry will take this world, and every other, by storm... Over and over again. AU, timetravel, intelligent!powerful!Harry, crossover with entire Stargate universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or the Stargate Series, unfortunately, nor do I make any profit from writing about them. I wish I had the skills to creatsomething of myown so that I could actually get paid to write all of the time, but I only seem able to write a different version of somethingunfortunately sadly doesn't pay anything. Sigh...

Harry Potter and the Defiance of Expectation

Prologue:

Most people never realize just how wrong they are when they describe the miracle of birth. Take it from somebody who has lived it twice; birth is no miracle. It is pain and discomfort, wrapped in awkward incest. Think about it. You are eating out your mother to a level never before conceived.

Of all of the experiences in my lifetimes, my two births are perhaps some of the very worst. Not worst as in gut-wrenching and heart-breaking. Simply disgusting is the best way to describe it.

Perhaps it would help if I explained how I became the only person I know of to be lucky enough to be born twice. My name is Harry James Potter. I am the Lord Potter, the Lord Emrys, the Lord Peverell, the Lord Morgan, the Lord Griffindor, the Lord Slytherin, the Lord Ravenclaw, the Lord Hufflepuff, the Lord Black, and the Lord Guant. Man, that is quite the mouthful. Of course, before my most recent entree into the world, I was also the richest man in the world. To be fair, I plan to be the richest man in the world again very soon.

I was born for the first time on 31 July 1975...

Chapter One:

(31 July 1975, 23:59)

Harry James Potter was born into the world (for the first time) one single minute before midnight the last night of the seventh month on the Julian calendar. Harry's parents James and Lily, and his Godfather and honorary Godfathers Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all in attendance at this special occasion. As is standard for the birth of a child to magical parents, young Harry was immediately tested for magical potential. This served the dual purpose of allowing the parents to prepare for accidental magic if their child was magical, and less acceptably, to dispose of a non-magical child, if that was the parents wish, before any emotional attachments could form.

Harry Potter tested as having magic, though the thought of Janes and Lily Potter disposing of a non-magical child would be truly laughable. And this magically child set into motion a prophesy that would redefine the entire world...

(Halloween 1976, 22:34)

As the last vestiges of magic from the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort slowly dissipated, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Potters' Godric's Hollow home. He sighed as he beheld the destruction and death that once more followed in the wake of his once student Tom Riddle. As he picked his way up the stairs, Dumbledore began planning for the caretaking of young Harry, whom he was sure would have survived. Albus finally decided that a nice magical family like the Weasleys would be the best place for Harry to grow up loved and informed on the magical world, without getting to big a head.

When Dumbledore arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the nursery, he found that as expected, Harry had survived the attack by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The child was sleeping fitfully. Probably from the huge amount of magic it would take to reverse a killing curse, Dumbledore thought. While this conjecture was correct, it didn't paint a full picture. The killing curse, after all, was much older than the wizarding world gave it credit for being.

As Dumbledore began complex wand-waving to attempt to determine whether the child would need medical attention, he nearly dropped his wand. Again and again, he tested Harry's magical reserves, and again and again his spells returned a terrible truth. The stress of the killing curse had damaged the mind of young Harry Potter. To protect itself, baby Harry's mind had severed it's link with his magic. Harry Potter had become a squib.

(17 September 1993, 13:10)

Lord Doctor Harry James Potter had just finished a presentation that would effect the entire world. Before the entire international stage, he had just unveiled the fruits of the experiments that gained him his doctorates. In one hour, he had revealed to the entire world a new international corporation, a missing link in history, and a breakthrough in modern medicine that would put him on the map. Just as he had planned.

Harry had grown over the many years since he had been dropped off at his aunt and uncle's house. Petunia and Vernon Dursley, and their son Dudley, had never liked Harry, but they tolerated him, especially since he paided them back all that they had ever spent on him, with interest. After all, they had allowed him to accelerate in school, even though the councilor had been strongly against him skipping 1st-10th grade. Plus, they could have simply dropped him off at an orphanage and been done with him.

Anybody who had ever met Harry Potter could tell you that he was intelligent, cunning, hard-working, and risk-taking. He would do anything to reach his goals, and wasn't afraid of the public opinion at all. After finishing secondary school so young, Harry had decided to take a break from school for a while, but not from studying. Harry had finageled himself a scholarship to travel the world and learn from the best of the best in the art of meditation. When Harry had been dropped off with his relatives, he had been left with a book entitled _Occlumency_. This book detailed the defense of the mind from outside invasion. Though Harry was highly sceptical about anybody invading his mind, he had found that the book's claims that occlumency would aid in the cognetive processes were true to the letter.

So after saying goodbye to his family, and promising to repay them some day for taking him in, Harry went off into the world. In his travels he met many people, and learned from them all. Eventually he came to Tibet, and, travelling on the hospitality of the many families in the mountains, made his way to the home of the world-renowned Tibetten monks. And from them, he learned many things.

Two years he spent in Tibet, and during that time, not only did Harry learn, but did he also change. During a guided meditation during his first month at the monastery, Harry came to the conclusion that something was very wrong in his mind. Linked to the foggy memory of his parents death, was a shadow of a feeling the Harry knew he should know. And hidden behind this memory was a part of his mind he had never explored before.

The Tibetten monks are know for their ability to tap into their subconscious mind, to an extent, and use the exteme power therein to perform amazing physical and mental feats. Using this ability, and the excersices in the occlumency book, Harry was able to open a link in his mind that he had never known was there before. And Harry grew strong.

The ability of the Tibetten monks to tap into the subconscious mind works on the principal that the goal was written into the mind already, and only needed to be activated. For example, the body at one time had to withstand extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. These "programs" are still present in the mind, and can be activated still.

Occlumency is a technique used to rewrite parts of the programming of the brain to protect, to hide, or to encode thoughts and feelings. Harry used these techniques to find the link in his mind, reactivate it, and change it to his liking. This link, to an unexplainable energy source within the body and mind, seemed to Harry to have suffered trauma, so he used his burgeoning skills in "coding" to undo the damage done. However, the link seemed to be rather inefficient to Harry. There were huge parts of the coding that were built in blocks preventing fully accessing the power, or that repeated coding already specified. This code was huge and complex, but was also clunky and unrefined. It could be simplified, purified, rendered down into a more powerful and basic form. So Harry did.

Harry's time with the monks came to an end eventually, and he returned to England full of experiences and ideas. First thing Harry did once he had returned to England was apply for university in Electrical Engineering. He figured that this would give him a better background from which to explore his internal energy. Harry also decided to apply for a second major in Theoretical Physics.

Harry finished his double majors in record time, and went straight into mastery programs for High-Energy Physics, Ancient Technologies, and Computer Engineering. One year later he applied and was accepted for doctoral studies. Instead of taking on research for each of his different fields, Harry decided to roll them all together and make something that only he could make.

Harry's interest in ancient technologies lead him to Egypt, where he participated in many digs. In one dig, records were found of the gods Isis and Osiris, whom we're very powerful because they surrounded themselves with gold. This reference kicked Harry's brain into overdrive.

Harry hadn't stopped his meditations when he left Tibet. In fact, he had stepped them up slightly when he had found another book, entitled _Legilimency_, in a used book story in London. Overs the years, Harry had come to the conclusion that the mind is simply overflowing with code, and that much of it is useless. Therefore, ever time Harry was able to determine what a certain part of his mental code did, he would refine the code and label it. This process freed up a huge amount of his brain for simple tasks like processing information and making connections.

This extra processing power proved to be the key to unlocking knowledge thought lost to time forever. Harry Potter knew why gold was considered precious, and he could build on that knowledge quite quickly.

Though his mind had made the connection, Harry would need to prove that his thoughts were correct. Therefore, Harry began buying silver, gold, and platinum as cheaply as he could. Harry's knowledge of the brain, along with his knowledge of coding, had already made him rather well known, and thus well paid, in the medical fields, after he had created a machine that could read the visual senses of the brain and show the view a patient was currently viewing. Therefore, his resources were rather high.

Once he had the precious metals, Harry began to experiment with them. Because he had freed up so much more of his mind at this point, Harry found that except when he needed all of his brain for precise calculations he could "separate" out a partition in his mind. This allowed Harry to do multiple things at once; theorize and learn. Harry bought recordings of all of the classes required for any of the disciplines that caught his eye, namely nanotechnology at that time. Thus, Harry continued to learn even while pushing the boundaries of science. After years of work, Harry had both a breakthrough and a plan.

Harry had used his split mind to great effect over those years, and had plan upon plan. He had also received notice that he was eligible for a Lordship the day after his 17th birthday. As this was decidedly odd, Harry used his status as an heir, and the connections he had made both in his travels and in his academic career, to schedule an appointment with the Queen. That meeting would change the world.

The Queen had invested Lord Harry James Potter one month after his 17th birthday. She had also told him his true family history. And so Harry's well made plans had to slightly change. However, those changes were all for the good. The Queen was able to tell him how to access the Wizarding World, and how to claim his inheritance at his parents' bank, Gringotts.

The books that Harry had access to as Lord Potter in his family vault revealed a whole new world to exploit for Harry, and he knew just how to do it. He has found that wearing specially designed bracelets made from silver, gold, or platinum, filled with nanotechnology pathways for focusing energy, would allow humans to greatly exceed their current limitation. Under the effects of the bracelets, one would be smarter, stronger, faster, surer of sight and sound, quicker to heal, and requiring of less sleep. With only minor changes based on the book in his vault entitled _The Language of our Ancient Ancestors_, Harry used runes made of the nano-pathways to facilitate his takeover of the Wizarding World, which he was not at all impressed with.

So on 17 September 1993, Lord Doctor Harry James Potter revealed to the world the new product that Emrys Incorporated would sell, the same product that had earned Harry his doctorates in Nanotechnology, Human Biology, High Energy Physics, Ancient Civilizations, and Experimental Molecular Healing. His admittance to the boards had been made official three weeks early, his patents signed by the Queen and co-signed by the President of the United States of America, with whom he had made a deal to consult on a new military project that would later be code named Stargate Command. His company was incorporated privately one week before, with the Lord Potter holding 25% of the company, the Heir Griffindor holding 25%, the Heir Black holding 25%, and the Heir Slytherin holding 25%.

In both the mundane world and the magical world, Emrys Incorporated would suddenly become the highest grossing company in the world. It employed only salespeople and security for its shops, as all bracelets were made automatically by machines that the Lord Potter had protected with a runic shield of his own design. After all, if you can't tell what a ward does how are you going to remove it?

Harry had used his usual technique to learn all that he could about magic. He set up a computer that he had designed to read each of the books in his family vault, and to speak them out loud at double speed into an earpiece that he wore everywhere. This allowed Harry to absorb all of the printed knowledge about magic that he had access to in an incredibly short amount of time. This time was stretched, however, since he had to cross-reference everything he "read" with proven science to try and learn not only the what of magic, but also the how and why. Harry also used a huge amount of his time studying both non-magical and magical law.

One years before he was to fulfill his promise to the President, the Queen ordered the training of Lord Doctor Sir Harry James Potter-Emrys-Peverell-Morgan-Griffindor-Slytherin- Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Black-Gaunt by the Royal Air Force as a commissioned officer. After completing the training with only two months before his official secondment to the United States Air Force, Harry was appointed Air Commodore by the Queen, and given his official orders. He was to report directly to Her Majesty, as the non-disclosure agreement he would be signing was nullified by certain treaties his families had signed with the Crown thousands of years ago, namely that the family name was separate from the individuals embodying it. This meant that Harry could incorporate his company all by himself, since he did it with his family nameAndes well as that though he as Harry Potter could reveal nothing, the Lord Harry Potter wasn't bound by that oath.

So in July of 1994, Harry Potter arrived in Colorado and was directed to Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Base for service. With a secondment of Colonel, Harry would help to uncode the secrets of the past, revolving around an ancient ring found years ago in Egypt. The world would never be the same...


End file.
